


The bake-off

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [21]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Baking, Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Minific, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang and Blake have a competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bake-off

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/3y3o8n/12_days_of_bumblebee_day_12/cya7niq?context=3
> 
>  
> 
> Source: http://bakki.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Bumblebee-Caught-White-Handed-535293136

Blake hummed to herself as she worked, Yang providing a duet as they followed the well-read instructions for cookies. Yang had offered to bake for a fundraiser, and Blake was happy to provide some company.

Butter, sugar and egg were waiting to be mixed in a bowl. Yang was doing the same on another counter, and Blake heard the whirr of the whisk as it mixed the ingredients. A small bag of chocolate chips was next to the bowl, and Blake snuck herself a handful, popping them in her mouth and chewing the small chocolate lumps as she clicked her own whisk on, angling the whirring prongs in order to create a light, fluffy mixture.

She was so caught up in her preparations that she didn't notice that Yang had turned her own whisk off, and she leapt out of her skin as she felt a hand on her rear, Yang's grinning face appearing right next to hers as she looked down at Blake's bowl.

"Yang!" Blake yelped, grabbing the offending arm. Brandishing the whisk, she turned her head. Yang had an evil smile on her face, and Blake looked at the hand that had previously been situated on her posterior. It bore a light dusting of flour. Blake twisted her hips and looked at the floury hand that was on her pants.

"Yang!" Blake repeated, setting the whisk down and trying to wipe the mark off, succeeding only in smearing it. Yang's eyes were alight with laughter, and Blake judged by her posture and shaking shoulders that it wouldn't be long before Yang's booming laughter would be heard.

"I couldn't resist!" Yang said, a giggle escaping as she spoke. "I can't help you being sexy."

As much as Blake wanted to be mad, she just couldn't. She sighed, and turned back to her bowl, deliberately swaying her hips to taunt Yang.

Thoughts of revenge bubbled up in her mind, taking Port's lessons on using what was around her to her advantage and applying them to her current situation.

"Hey Yang." She said. "How about a bet?"

"I'm listening." Yang's voice drifted over.

"Whoever sells the most cookies wins."

Blake knew Yang couldn't resist a challenge.

"And the loser?"

"Has to do a forfeit that the winner tells them. Within reason and keeping it sensible."

"Done." Yang replied, barely a second later.

"You're going to lose, Yang." Blake shot back.

"I love it when you're feisty!"

* * *

Blake had taken slightly longer than Yang to prepare, and slid her perfectly circular chocolate-chip cookies into the oven on her side. Yang had finished up and left to see what Ruby and Weiss were up to, leaving Blake alone in the kitchen.

Blake checked the temperature, and, wondering what Yang had done, moved to the other oven.

The first thing Blake spotted was that Yang had added marshmallows. The second was that she'd accidentally set the temperature dial way over the temperature recommended in the instructions.

Blake's hand hovered over the dial. If she didn't turn it down, Yang's cookies would burn. She'd lose for certain.

Blake considered her options for all of thirty seconds, before turning the dial down.

* * *

Only one cookie remained in Blake's tin after the sale had ended. She looked at it sadly, then over to Yang, who had sold out entirely.

"Right down to the last one, huh?" Yang said.

"Yeah." Blake replied. "Looks like you win."

"Well, I actually want to buy that one." Yang said, pulling her wallet out. "I've been cooking them all morning, but haven't eaten any of the cookies."

"Yang, no, that'd mean it's a tie. It's supposed to be a competition." Blake protested weakly.

"Nuh-uh. You nullified the competition when you saved my cookies." Yang replied.

Blake's eyes widened. "What?"

"Ruby asked me if I'd remembered to turn down the oven when I went to see her. She always did say that 'I burn' when I cook, and when I thought back, I had put it way higher than normal. I rushed back to to the kitchen, but by the time I'd got back, my oven was turned down. And there were floury marks on the dial. I'd washed my hands before I left, which means you were the one to do it."

Blake blushed, and nodded. "Nice detective work."

"So, will you sell me a cookie?"

Blake nodded and took Yang's money, passing the cookie over. Yang inspected it, and took a bite, nodding appreciatively. She swallowed and smiled.

"You are one impressive cook, Blake."

Blake felt her human ears redden. "Thanks."

"And" Yang continued,finishing the cookie. "I forfeit the competition. What will you have me do, Blake Belladonna?"

"Easy." Blake replied. "Kiss me."

"You're such a hopeless romantic." Yang chuckled, but she stayed true to her word.


End file.
